El hilo del destino
by soraya92
Summary: Bella, una chica poco adinerada; Edward, un chico hijo de adinerado doctor. Una historia en la cual los prejuicios de clases es su peor aliado. TODOS HUMANOS. BXE
1. EPILOGO

**_EPILOGO._**

**En la mente de Bella.**

-Mama, mama, vamos despierta, ya he hecho el desayuno, venga vamos dije, intentar levantar a mi madre, era lo mismo que intentar levantar a un oso en mitad de la hibernación.

-No, cinco minutitos más - me dijo mi madre.

-No mama, no hay cinco minutos, cuando te pones as pareces un ni o de siete a os y era verdad, algunas veces cuando cogia un berrinche pod a llegar a ser peor que un ni o pequeño.

-Vale, vale, ya me levanto por fin - y tu, ya te has preparado?

- Prepararme para que? - que no empiece con lo del colegio!, Que no empiece!

-Para ir al instituto, necesitas estudiar para poder salir adelante dijo, yo sabia que tenia razón, pero no podía dejarla aquí sola así como así .

-Mama, sabes que ir al instituto no puedo permitírmelo por ahora, necesitas mi ayuda.

-Pero Bella cariño también necesitas dinero, no podemos estar toda la vida dejando fiado en las tiendas solo porque todas las dependientas sean vecinas del barrio.

Ya empezamos, una nueva discusión entra madre e hija. Por qu todas las mañanas ha de ser igual? No se porque Renee no pod a entender mi punto de vista, si algo llegase a pasarle mientras yo no estoy, nunca me lo perdonaría, era tan difícil de entender?  
- Mama!, mama!, mama!, ya se que hace una semana que no voy al instituto, pero sabes que no me gusta dejarte sola.

-Mi cielo sabes que si tu te vas las vecinas vienen a verme y me entretengo con ellas, as que, se orita coge tus libros, tu mochila y tu bicicleta y te vas derechita al colegio cuando me dec a eso, sabia que llevaba las de perder, por eso era mejor hacerle caso, pero rechistar un poco mas antes de irme no creo que sea nada malo.  
-Pero mama

-No hay peros que valgan, así que hazme caso jovencita me dijo con tono autoritario, ahora que ya estaba enfadada lo mejor era marcharse.

-Vale mama ya me voy dije haciendo un mohín.

Cogi mis cosas, pero antes de salir por la puerta, me despedí de ella.  
-Bueno mama ya me voy, pero si ocurre cualquier cosa sabes que llevo el móvil encima le di un beso en la frente y salí .

Sabia que hoy seria un día muy largo. Me monte en mi bicicleta y me dirigí al instituto.

Hola! Soy Isabella Swan, tengo dieciséis años, castaña, ojos marrones como el chocolate, de estatura mediana, algo delgada y soy hija única.  
Vivo con mi madre en una pequeño pueblo llamado Forks.

Mi padre murió en un accidente de coche hace tres años, mi madre iba con el, pero por suerte ella no murió solo perdi la completa movilidad de las piernas, por eso requiere de mi ayuda constante. Renee, que as es como se llama mi madre, me hace creer que no me necesita pero me conoce muy poco si cree que a mi me puede engañar. Sabe de sobra que no me gusta dejarla sola, Dios sabrá lo que le puede llegar a pasar, como por ejemplo la semana pasada, cuando llegue a casa me la encontré tirada en el suelo con anchos cristales rotos a su alrededor, y al parecer esto ocurrió al intentar ponerse de pie para poder coger un vaso, tras eso y con un gran susto en el cuerpo pasamos los dos siguientes d as en el hospital, tenia una peque a fractura en uno de los huesos de la cadera. Por todo esto llevo una semana sin ir al instituto. Ojala llegue después a casa y siga todo bien.

**En la mente de Renee.**

Todas las mañanas iguales, todas las mañanas una pelea con mi hija. Yo entiendo que no me quiera dejar sola por si ocurre algo igual o parecido a lo de la semana pasada, pero si se queda aquí perder a la oportunidad de asistir al instituto, poder realizar su sueño de acudir a la universidad y estudiar su carrera de arqueología.  
Tras la muerte de Charlie, mi marido y padre de Isabella, mi nica felicidad es ver feliz a mi hija. Ver su felicidad cuando llega de la biblioteca con un nuevo libro y la observo mientras lee en su mundo de fantasía.  
Esta chica esta en todo, me ha dejado todos los materiales necesarios para poder entretenerme cosiendo. Adoro a mi niña.


	2. 2 Miradas

**En la mente de Bella.**

Por fin he llegado al colegio. Dejaré la bicicleta y entraré en mi primera clase.

Entré en el aula de literatura y me acomodé en mi silla, esta hora seria larga.

Después de coger varios apuntes y notas en las tres primeras clases me dirigí al comedor. Saqué mi móvil del bolso dispuesta a llamar a mi madre cuando de repente me choqué con algo sólido y brusco.

-Perdón, no te vi, lo siento – dije sin levantar la mirada mientras recogía todos mis libros que con el golpe quedaron esparcidos por el suelo.

-No perdóname tú a mí, yo también iba distraído – dijo una suave voz.

Vi unas manos ayudarme a recoger las cosas pero cuando fui a levantar la mirada para darle las gracias por ayudarme quede atrapada en su mirada, en unos preciosos ojos esmeralda. Era un chico mas o menos de mi edad, con el pelo bronzíneo, probablemente alto, atlético y con una bonita sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien? – me pregunto el chico con algo de preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Eh? , si, si estoy bien, gracias por la ayuda - ¿Bella te estas escuchando?

-Bien, bueno no hay de que. Adiós – dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Adiós.

Durante el almuerzo no pude dejar de pensar en ese guapo chico que me tope en el pasillo.

En unos minutos de lucidez, llamé a mamá para ver como estaba. Menos mal, todo estaba bien, se estaba distrayendo con la costura que le dejé cerca de su cama.

El timbre sonó sacándome en esos momentos de mis pensamientos.

Acudí a clase de Historia, la cual se me paso volando.

Entre en clase de Economía y me senté en la primera mesa que vi vacía. Estaba yo escribiendo tonterías en la pasta de mi libreta cuando escuché moverse la silla de la mesa de al lado.

Levante la vista y volví a quedar atrapada en esos grandes ojos verdes.

-¡Hola! – dijo esa suave voz

-Ho… hola - ¿Bella qué te crees que estas haciendo? Va a creer que eres imbécil.

-¿Te importa qué me siente aquí? Al parecer es el único asiento libre - ¿Importarme? No que va.

-No, no, puedes sentarte.

-Bien, gracias – dijo, yo solo pude asentir.

Ahora si que no me estaba enterando de nada de lo que estaba diciendo la profesora.

Escuché a la profesora decir algo sobre un proyecto por parejas.

-Vaya, que casualidad, parece que vamos a ser compañeros – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué? - ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, eso parecía divertirle aún más.

-Según la profesora, nos ha tocado hacer un trabajo los dos al parecer por estar sentados hoy juntos.

-¡Ah! Bien, bien, no hay ningún problema si a ti te parece bien – que diga si, di si.

-Por mi tampoco hay ningún problema – dijo agrandando otra vez esa deslumbrante sonrisa – por cierto mi nombre es Edward, si vamos a ser compañeros lo mínimo es saber el nombre del otro ¿no?

-Si claro, mi nombre es Bella, Isabella.

Demasiado rápido para mi gusto, acabó la clase, aunque tuvimos una alegre charla, según Edward para conocer un poco a tu compañero.

Gracias a esto me he enterado que tiene mi misma edad, era un chico simpático, agradable y bastante divertido, de una familia con muchos más recursos que la mía. Su padre, Carlisle, era uin prestigioso médico, su madre, Esme, trabajaba como profesora infantil y su única hermana, Alice, un año mayor que él.

Al terminar mi última clase, salí corriendo para coger mi bicicleta y poder llegar a casa para ver a Renee a ver si todo ha podido ir bien.

Cuando llegue estaba con mi vecina la sra. Stanley, era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de pelo claro y ojos oscuros, bajita y regordeta, hablando y riendo, eso me alegraba, que por lo menos alguna de las dos pueda reír.

-Hola mama, hola sra. Stanley, ¿todo bien? – pregunté.

-Si cielo, hoy no ha habido accidentes y ahora estaba aquí hablando un poco con la vecina – jaja ¿hablando? Si ya.

-Dirás cotilleando ¿no? Bueno voy a hacer el almuerzo – dije y salí de la habitación.

Durante la tarde todo fue normal, hice los deberes y ayude a mama a moverse. Por la noche mientras hacia la cena y cenábamos charlé con Renee.

Fregué los platos, recogí un poco la cocina y me metí en la ducha.

Después de mi ducha y tras leer un poco uno de mis libros favoritos (Crepúsculo), ayude a mamá a irse a la cama.

Estaba soñando con unos grandes ojos esmeraldas que se acercaban y se alejaban rápidamente, pero de repente me despertó el sonido de la alarma de mi móvil y esos preciosos ojos desaparecieron de mi mente.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.

**En la mente de Edward.**

Con el sonido del timbre salí rápidamente de clase de Educación Física y me dirigí al comedor.

Iba distraído con mis pensamientos y no vi a la chica con la que me choqué. Al parecer ella también iba distraída y tampoco me vio.

Todas sus cosas cayeron al suelo, mientras la ayudaba, volvía a pedirme perdón por haber chocado y me daba las gracias por ayudarla. Cuando levantó la cabeza parece que fue acto reflejo o algo parecido porque por unos segundos quedé sin habla al ver los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida, unos ojos marrones chocolate. Cuando al fin pude escapar de su mirada, me marché.

Al llegar al comedor me acerqué a la mesa donde siempre me sentaba, con mis compañeros del equipo de fútbol del instituto y el club de las porristas, todas chicas bonitas pero sin cerebro, eran incapaces de entablar una conversación durante diez minutos seguidos sin que soltaran algunas de sus tonterías.

Durante todo el almuerzo no pude quitarme de la cabeza esos ojos, ese rostro tan perfecto con forma de corazón.

Al tocar el timbre que enunciaba el final del almuerzo me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, Literatura, la cual se me pasó bastante rápida.

Al entrar al aula de mi quinta clase, Economía, vi que el aula ya estaba llena y el único sitio que quedaba libre era al lado de la chica de los ojos chocolate, una gran alegría inundó mi cuerpo, fue algo extraño, algo que nunca antes me había pasado con ninguna otra chica. Me acerqué y me senté en la silla, a su lado mientras ella dibujaba.

Después de esto, hablamos tranquilamente, me contó sobre su familia, el fallecimiento de su padre y el problema de su madre, me habló de algunas de sus aficiones. Mientras hablábamos me iba dando cuenta de que era una chica muy diferente a todas las demás, se notaba que tenía la cabeza en su lugar.

Muy pronto acabó la clase y tuve que despedirme de ella.

Mi tarde fue tranquila, hice mis deberes, rabié un poco a mi hermana,… casi siempre lo mismo.

Me eché sobre mi cama, cerré los ojos y la primera imagen que se me vino a la cabeza fue ese rostro tan perfecto y por supuesto esos ojos, esos preciosos ojos marrones.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con el sonido del despertador y aún seguían esos ojos en mi mente.

Creo que esa noche fue la primera vez que soñé con Isabella Swan.


	3. Explicaciones

**En la mente de Bella.**

-Mamá ya me voy, ¿todo bien? – le pregunté cuando metía el móvil en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

-Si mi cielo, vete tranquila - me dijo mi madre. – Y estudia mucho.

El resto de la semana marchó bastante bien, a mi madre no le daban dolores fuertes, mi amistad con Edward, si se podía llamar amistad, cada día estaba mejor, cada vez que me sonreía miles de mariposas inundaban mi estomago, no se que me pasaba, nunca había sentido lo que estaba empezando a sentir.

Era viernes y yo estaba quitándole el candado a mi bicicleta para irme a casa cuando lo oí.

-Hola – dijo esa preciosa voz.

-¡Ah! Hola, ¿Qué pasa capitán? – así lo llamaba yo ahora, después de saber que era el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto.

-No nada, solo quería saber si tenias algo que hacer esta tarde - ¿Qué?

-¿Esta tarde? ¿Por qué? - ¿me estaba pidiendo una cita?

-Si, para empezar el trabajo de Economía – si vamos Bella que pedazo de cita vas a tener.

-El trabajo, si claro, claro ¿y dónde quedamos?

-¡Um! No se, en algún lugar que te quede cerca de casa – por supuesto que no, casa no.

-¿Qué te parece en la biblioteca? – le pregunté.

-¿En la biblioteca? Si, bien. ¿Allí a las cinco?

-Claro allí nos veremos capitán - no le gustaba que yo le dijera eso, pero me gustaba hacerlo rabiar.

-No por favor, tú también no – me pidió – sabes que no me gusta que tú me digas eso.

-Si ya lo se, por eso lo hago, pero no lo veo justo. – dije.

-¿Qué no ves justo? – preguntó frustrado.

-Todos te pueden llamar capitán menos yo, ¿Por qué yo no? No lo veo muy justo.

-Porque me gustaría que tu me llamases de otra forma.

-¿De otra forma? ¿Qué forma? – ahora si que me había perdido.

-Si, eres mi… amiga, tu podrías llamarme, no se, ¿Edward? – que manera mas rara de decir amiga, quizás con otro sentido, ¿resignación tal vez?

-Vale, vale, como usted mande capitan – me reí y el rió conmigo, nunca dejará de dejarme sin aliento el sonido de su risa.

Mientras nos reíamos escuche la voz de la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos.

-Hola Edward, hola Swan – dijo Tania, el diablo en persona, rodeando el cuello de Edward con sus brazos.

-Hola Tania – dijimos Edward y yo a la vez - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? – siguió Edward.

-¿Así es como me saludas? – replico Tania que ahora se le acercaba para darle un beso, al parecer esperaba que se lo diese en la mejilla, pero como es una traidora se lo dio en los labios pillándolo desprevenido. No estaba por la labor de quedarme mirando, así que decidí que ya era hora de marcharme.

-Bueno Edward, nos vemos luego. – me despedí.

Cogí mi bici y en un tiempo record llegué a casa, solté la bicicleta y entré. Mama estaba en su silla de ruedas, suponía que alguna de las vecinas la ayudo.

-Hola mama ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunte intentando ocultar la rabia que tenia en mi interior.

-Hola mi cielo, bastante bueno, pero al parecer no podemos decir lo mismo del tuyo ¿me equivoco? - ¿Por qué diablos tenia que conocerme tan bien?

-Si te equivocas, mi día ha ido bien – mentí.

-O si ya, vamos a almorzar anda – dijo, pero yo sabia que esto no se quedaría así.

Al terminar de comer, fregué los platos, recogí la cocina, hice las camas y limpié un poco el resto de la casa.

Cuando terminé todo eso, ya eran las cuatro y media. Y ahora, ¿cómo se supone que debo decirle que había quedado con un chico para hacer un trabajo sin que me pregunte si me gusta y yo le diga la verdad?

-Bueno mamá si todo esta bien voy a salir un par de horas, he quedado en la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo.

-Claro Bella, puedes irte y no hace falta que vuelvas corriendo – bien no lo ha preguntado – por cierto Bella… - que no lo pregunte, que no lo pregunte - ¿con quién es ese trabajo? Si lo puedo saber, claro.

-Es con Edward mamá, un chico de mi clase de Economía – espero que lo dejase así.

-¡Ah! Bien. Bueno vete no valla a ser que llegues tarde – ¿me pareció verle una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro o eran imaginaciones mías? Y ¿me iba a dejar ir así como así? Mi madre no estaba bien.

-Adiós mamá, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, adiós mi vida.

Salí de casa, me monte en mi bicicleta y me dirigí a la biblioteca.

Edward ya me estaba esperando en la puerta. Cuando llegué a su lado y me bajé de la bici, por fin habló.

-Hola Bella – me dijo con esa sonrisa que conseguía dejarme sin habla.

-Hola – solo llegué a decir eso.

-¿Entramos? – me preguntó. Yo solo asentí.

Entramos y nos sentamos en la primera mesa que encontramos uno enfrente del otro.

Llevábamos más de media hora allí completamente en silencio, aunque no era un silencio incómodo, en realidad estaba bastante bien.

-Oye Bella… - dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Sí?

-Quería disculparme por lo que pasó hoy a la salida con Tania y explicarte que entre ella y yo no hay nada – intentó explicarme.

-Mira Edward, a mi no tienes porque darme explicaciones sobre eso – no tenia que dármelas pero en realidad, yo las quería.

-Ya se que no tengo porque pero quiero hacerlo, quiero que sepas que entre nosotros no hay ni habrá nada y también quiero que me comprendas, me besó sin darme cuenta, no me lo esperaba.

-Te entiendo capitán, pero te vuelvo a repetir que no tienes porque dármelas – le dije para convencerme mas a mi que a él. Además ¿Por qué quería hacerme creer a mí que no había nada entre ellos? Cuando levanté la mirada lo vi sonriéndome.

-¿Qué? – le pregunté un como confusa.

-Me has vuelto a llamar capitán – dijo soltando una carcajada.

-¡Ah! Bueno creo que me sale solo – y era verdad no me había dado cuenta de eso. No se como lo hacia, pero siempre que él sonreía me hacia sonreír a mi.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece si volvemos al trabajo?

-Me parece bien.

Así seguimos haciendo problemas, discutiendo con algunos resultados, riendo y hablando. Las dos horas siguientes me se pasaron volando.


	4. Por bocazas!

**_Holaaaaaa!!! Como estan??? Todo bien?? Sólo quería deciros que por favor tengáis compasion conmigo, soy nueva en esto y posiblemente mi fic no sea muy bueno pero por algún sitio habrá que empezar no?? jeje. Tambien quería deciros que si por casualidad véis este fic en otras páginas no os preocupéis soy yo, jeje. Y por favor perdonenme por subir dos veces el mismo capi, fue sin querer!! Muchos saludos y espero que os guste._**

**En la mente de Bella.**

Decidimos marcharnos, ya que habíamos pasado más de dos horas allí dentro.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? – me pidió mientras yo quitaba el candado de mi bici.

-¿A mi casa? No, no hace falta.

-Por favor déjame acompañarte – me pidió con su carita de corderito degollado, sabia que no podía negarme a ella.

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero quita esa cara.

Acto seguido quito la cara y me sonrió, me encantaba cuando sonreía.

Seguimos hablando hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa y ahí ocurrió algo inesperado por ser tan bocazas.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí – dije.

-Si, oye por cierto, ¿tienes algo qué hacer mañana por la tarde? – me preguntó.

-¿Mañana por la tarde?, limpiar la casa, hacer deberes, estar con mi madre y ayudarla si le hace falta, ¿por qué?

-Porque quería invitarte a ir al cine - ¿Qué?

-¿Al cine?, no podré ir, tengo que quedarme con Renee – dije. Aunque me costara mucho negarme, tenía que hacerlo.

-Pero Bella, ¿por qué te encierras en tu casa? ¿Por qué no vives? ¿Por qué?

-Edward no quiero discutir, no contigo por favor - le pedí – pero si quieres saber porque no vivo es porque no has visto lo poco que tengo ahí dentro, lo único que tengo que hacer es luchar para poder tener un futuro mejor con mi madre – le dije mientras el entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos con los míos, los alzaba y acaricio mi mejilla.

-Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte – me dijo con una sonrisa que no supe interpretar.

-¿Quiéres pasar? - ¿Qué?, ¿a qué viene eso Bella?, no podía haber dicho eso en voz alta.

-Sí, si tú quieres – si lo había dicho en alto, ahora tendría que entrar.

-Vamos – dije, lo agarré de un brazo y entramos en mi casa.

Mi madre estaba sentada en su silla de ruedas mirando la tele, igual que cuando la deje.

A veces me preguntaba si la vida de mi madre no sería un poco aburrida y solitaria, todo el día aquí prácticamente encerrada.

-Hola mamá ya estoy aquí – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la frente.

-Hola hija, ¿ya habéis terminado el trabajo? – Me preguntó - ¡Ah! Hola – dijo cuando vio a Edward detrás de mí.

-Hola señora – respondió educadamente Edward.

-No, no nada de señora me hace demasiado mayor – le dijo con una sonrisa – puedes llamarme Renee – Julio solo sonrió y asintió.

-Mamá, es el Edward, mi compañero del trabajo.

-Encantada Edward

-Lo mismo digo señora, perdón, Renee – los tres reímos. Parecía que a mamá le había caído bien.

-Renee, ¿podría pedirle un favor? - ¿un favor?, ¿qué favor?

-Si claro Edward, dime.

-¿Le importaría si llevo mañana al cine a Bella? - ¿Qué? Pero si yo ya le había dicho que no podía.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto, llévala y pasadlo bien - ¿Qué? ¿Estaban los dos en contra mía?

-Bien gracias – dijo Edward y volvió a sonreír.

-Pero mamá, ¿y si necesitas mi ayuda para algo? – reclamé.

-Tranquila Isabella podré arreglármelas – no, no y no.

-Pero mamá… - intente decir pero me interrumpió.

-Bella cariño, me las he arreglado todos estos días mientras tu has estado en clase – debía admitir que eso era verdad.

-Bueno, pues ¿te parece bien si te recojo mañana sobre las ocho y media?

-Vale, esta bien – me rendí.

-Bien, será mejor que me vaya ya antes de que sea más tarde – añadió con una gran sonrisa de ¿triunfo?

-Si, te acompaño a la puerta – le ofrecí.

Edward se despidió de mamá y nos encaminamos a la puerta.

Al llegar a la calle, nos paramos y se volvió a verme.

Inesperadamente vi que se acercaba a mí lentamente, siguió acercando su rostro al mío y terminó acortando las distancias dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Bella, hasta mañana – dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Adiós – no pude decir nada más, no tenia palabras. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Le gustaba yo tanto como él a mi? Tendría que descubrirlo cuando antes o me volvería loca.

-Bien mamá vamos a cenar – dije cuando al fin entré.

Durante la cena Renee no paró de hablar de Edward, sobre lo educado, agradable y guapo que era.

Después de cenar y recoger la cocina, me fui directa a la cama, pero antes ayude a mama a irse a la suya.

**_Perdonen por tardar tanto en subir este capi pero he tenido algunos problemas y no he podido, lo siento._**

**_Muchas gracias por los reviews y gracias por avisarme de haber subido el mismo capi dos veces, eso también lo siento. Intentaré subir el próximos lo más pronto posible. Saludos a todos, besitos._**


	5. Celos?

**Hola!!! Como estan?? Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo!! jeje espero que os guste!! besitos.**

SÁBADO NOCHE.

**En la mente de Bella.**

-Estas preciosa Bella – me dijo Renee cuando salí del baño.

-Gracias mamá, pero no me he arreglado tanto para que digas que estoy preciosa – dije con una sonrisa. Sólo me había maquillado un poco, y puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta un poquito más arreglada que las de diario. Estaba segura que me había dicho eso porque me veía con sus ojos de madre.

-Lo se cielo pero tu estas preciosa te pongas, lo que te pongas – dijo mientras las dos reíamos.

Me senté en el sillón para terminar de ponerme los zapatos.

No podía dejar de pensar en Edward, en si él me pediría salir como una cita o solo como amigos.

Durante toda la pasada noche no pude dejar de darle vueltas a lo que sentía por Edward o cuando estaba cerca de él.

-Bella, ¿a qué hora dijo que vendría? – me preguntó mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No se mamá, supong… - en esos momentos sonó el timbre, sonreí – ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Mi madre reía mientras yo me dirigía a la puerta para abrir.

-Hola – me dijo sonriendo.

-Hola Edward.

-¿Nos vamos? – me pregunto mientras yo lo miraba de arriba abajo. Vestía bien, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa y una chaqueta de pana beig.

-Sí un momento voy a por mi chaqueta – dije.

Fui a coger mi chaqueta, me despedí de mi madre y salí de mi casa.

Nos encaminamos tranquilamente hacia el cine, manteníamos una charla bastante animada y a veces me ponía colorada con las cosas que me decía.

-Enserio Bella, esta noche te ves hermosa. – me dijo cuando entrábamos en el centro comercial.

-Gracias, pero es casi la misma ropa de todos los días – dije, era verdad excepto la blusa nueva.

-Ya pero tu eres la única chica que consigue estar deslumbrante con sólo unos vaqueros – me dijo sonriendo y a mi se me olvidó respirar.

Entramos en el cine, compramos las entradas para la película y nos pusimos en la cola para comprar las palomitas.

Llegaba nuestro turno y Edward tuvo que ir al baño mientras yo pedía las palomitas. Parecía nervioso.

Me atendió un chico alto, con el pelo oscuro y de ojos negros. Me pregunté a mi misma varias veces si tenia algo en la cara, no dejaba de mirarme.

**En la mente de Edward.**

Hoy era el día, hoy se lo diría, hoy le declararía todo lo que siento por ella a Bella.

Tenia los nervios a flor de piel, no se si podría ocultárselos a Bella, así que, decidí ir al baño para intentar calmarme y poner las ideas claras de cómo se lo diría.

No se cuando tiempo estuve en el baño frente al espejo, pero el tiempo que llevaba allí me ayudo un poco a calmarme y prepararme para todo lo que iba a ocurrir.

Salí del baño y busqué a Bella de entre la multitud, la encontré junto al mostrador hablando con el chico de las palomitas, parecía agobiada. El chico no dejaba de mirarla, lo hacia de una forma rara y tenía una sonrisilla estupida en el rostro. Eso me hizo enfurecer, Bella podía hablar con quien quisiera aunque a mi no me gustara.

Otra vez volvían los nervios y el miedo al rechazo, pero también aparecieron unas nuevas reacciones en mi interior que no entendí, nunca antes había sentido esa rabia.

Me acerqué a ellos rápidamente y escuché como ese chico le preguntaba si estaba aquí sola y que no le importaría acompañarla. Esa rara sensación volvió a aparecer.

-No, no hace falta, ya tiene acompañante – dije cuando llegué al lado de Bella. Me vio y sonrió, parecía alegre de verme allí, en cambio el chico puso cara de disgusto. – si ya has terminado, podemos entrar a la sala.

-Sí sí, vamos – me dijo todavía sonriendo. Cogí las palomitas y nos marchamos de allí mientras Bella le decía adiós al chico.

Entramos en la sala del cine y buscamos unos buenos asientos y también los más alejados de todo el mundo.

-Gracias – me dijo sonriendo una vez nos hubimos sentado, estaba preciosa cuando lo hacia – creí que nunca volverías.

-Bueno nunca pensé que fuese a dejarte en malas manos. – dije enfadado y creo que eso Bella lo noto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Oh! Edward no me digas que estas celoso - ¿celoso? ¿Yo? – Estas celoso – afirmó y empezó a reírse.

Bella tenia razón, estaba celoso. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

-Completamente – contesté.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confusa.

-Estoy completamente celoso – admití.

-¡Oh! Edward no tienes porque estarlo, solo somos amigos – me dijo poniendo una cara rara que no supe interpretar.

-Exacto, esa es la cuestión Bella, yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo – dije a la espera de que cogiera la indirecta.

Pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso agachó la cabeza triste ¿triste? ¿Por qué estaba ahora triste? ¿Podría ser porque…? No, lo dudo.

Me incliné un poco hacia ella y levanté su mentón con un dedo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-No Bella, yo no solo quiero ser tu amigo yo desearía poder ser algo más – intenté explicarme lo mejor posible pero mis nervios no jugaban a mi favor. Ahora Bella parecía estar confusa.

Para quitarle esa confusión me incliné más hacia ella. Nuestros rostros estaban separados por unos escasos centímetros, centímetros que eliminé rápidamente.

Presioné mis labios con los suyos, dándole un beso suave y dulce, intente prolongarlo por más tiempo pero los dos necesitábamos respirar. Me aparté un poco de ella, aún seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Te quiero – le susurré cuando todavía los tenia cerrados, pero al oírme los abrió rápidamente.

-Yo también te quiero Edward – me dijo sonriendo.

En esos momentos se apagaron las luces, empezaba la película.

La volví a mirar a los ojos, me encantaba mirárselos parecía que estaba el en mismo cielo, ella solo me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y acurrucó su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro, yo rodeé los suyos con mi brazo y ahí los dos a gusto y tranquilos empezamos a ver la película, pero si dijese la verdad yo me llevaría todo el tiempo mirándola a ella.

**_Bueno aquí lo tienen. . . primer besoooooooooooo jejeje. Espero que os haya gustao y siento muchisimo la tardanza he estado muy ocupada con los examenes lo siento!! Gracias por sus reviews y por favor ayudenme a llegar a los 20 por favor!! Gracias por todo e intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible!! Muchos besitos y hasta pronto!! Bye_**


End file.
